Telepresence systems may allow a first user at a first, remote location to interface with a second user at a second location, allowing the remote user to feel as if they are present, at the same location as that of the second user. Current telepresence solutions, such as those provided by commercial video teleconferencing systems, may provide multiple users with the ability to interface electronically, using both audio and video feeds. However, this typically involves each of the users being present in an established teleconferencing facility at a fixed location.